User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - Mr. Blut (Archived)
*Original by Red Chevalier: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867682 Here's my submission for Mr. Blut from the Netflix movie Polar, probably one of the most utterly unlikeable villains I've ever seen in a movie (but in a good "love to hate" sort of way). CHARACTER TRAITS Anyways, Blut is the leader of Damocles Industries, an organization that hires off assassins and mercenaries. Blut's looking for his company to be bought out so in order to improve his company's worth he starts having his assassins who are set to retire killed so, through a loophole in their contracts, Damocles will collect the money from their pensions. One of the people Blut tries to kill is the main character of the movie, Duncan Vizla aka the "Black Kaiser". He first tries to kill him by sending him on a mission to Belarus where he intends to have him killed, but it fails because Vizla is too much of a badass. So Blut instead opts to send his other assassins after him, as well as his "cute little neighbor" Camille. HEINOUS STANDARDS Blut is the main villain of movie and has one of the gruesomest scenes in it where he tortures Vizla, so he pretty much sets it for this work. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Blut crosses the line when he kidnaps Camille, who wasn't involved with Damocles or any other assassins organization. But it's what he does after this that really cements him as Pure Evil. After Vizla kills his "A-Team" Blut declares its "personal" and begin seeking to get revenge on the retired assassin by doing more than just killing him. Blut eventually gets his hands on Duncan after using his old friend Porter to lure him out, but doesn't kill him right away. Instead, Blut chains him up and personally subjects him to three days of brutal torture, including stabbing him repeatedly and gouging out one of his eyes. In addition to this, Blut has Camille drugged up on meth and given to some junkies just so he taunt Duncan with it, telling Duncan he will "have his way with her". INDIVIDUAL CAPACITY Blut's not really much of a threat on his own, so he relies on his network of assassins to carry out what he wants. Despite this, Blut is responsible for pretty much everything bad that happens in the movie. MORAL AGENCY Blut's not doing this because he's forced to, his only motivation is greed, plain and simple. REDEEMING QUALITIES? Blut does consider the leader of his A-Team, Hilde, his girlfriend and gets mad when she gets killed (it's one of the reasons he starts trying to get revenge on Vizla). But throughout the movie Blut seems to regard her as little more than an object of his and sexually assaults her without her permission, he even tells her and the entire A-Team that he can replace them if he wants at one point. His anger over her and the A-Team's deaths comes off more as a child angry that his toy got broken and he only seems concerned with how it affects him rather than the fact that they're dead. NO SYMPATHY Blut's honestly one of the least sympathetic and most hateable villains you'll ever see in cinema. He's nothing but a greedy and entitled bastard. You'll be cheering when Duncan kills him and chucks his severed head out a window. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals